Love SucksLiterally
by Bookworm337
Summary: Please read and review! Claire finds out Shane's cheating on her. So she goes looking for comfort in the form of Michael Glass. Rated M for further chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Love Sucks...Literally

Claire trudged in through the door of the big Glass house. Dropping her heavy bag on the floor, she shouted out "Anyone home?" Nobody replied so she ran up the stairs and headed towards her room.

As she passed Shane's room, she heard a giggle. Heart racing she tiptoed up to his door and pressed her ear against it. What she heard next she would change her life forever.

"Shane! What if someone comes home?" an excited girl cried

"Don't worry, Michael's out doing vamp business and Eve's working. Both won't be home until later" Shane simply said

"What about your girl? Claire? Where's she?"

"Where'd ya think? She's in college of course" he laughed

Claire wanted to turn around, run downstairs and keep running until someone figured she'd gone. Knowing that wasn't an option, she carried on listening.

"Right less talking, more doing" he followed on from something she must've missed. "Come here sexy"

Before she let them do what they planned, she burst into Shane's room with tears streaking her cheeks. "How could you?" she screamed at Shane. "You're an asshole! And you, you slut!" she pointed at the blonde girl. "Get out of my boyfriend's bed!" Blondie launched herself off the bed, grabbed her clothes and ran butt naked out the house.

Hearing the front door open and close, she turned and faced Shane. She was no longer crying or feeling sad, she was just angry. He opened his mouth to say something but she lifted her hand to silence him. Instead of speaking she moved her hand up to his cheek, looked into his guilty eyes and slapped him as hard as she could. Tears sprang into his eyes as she turned and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire ran downstairs and out the front door leaving it swinging behind her. She carried on running until she found herself outside Common Grounds. Peering in she caught sight of Eve, her best friend, taking orders behind the counter. At that point Eve looked up, smiled and motioned for Claire to enter.

Hesitantly she opened the door and joined the end of the queue.

"Hey Claire bear! No need to queue. Come here" Eve shouted over the noise of babbling students

Ignoring the complaints from the other people waiting patiently, Claire trudged forward.

"Excuse me Claire, there is a queue" Oliver spoke from behind her.

"Oh leave her alone, something's obviously wrong" said Eve taking her apron off "I'm gonna take my break now, if you don't mind" she smiled sweetly.

"You're pushing my patience Eve" Oliver glared at her.

Still smiling Eve jumped out from behind the counter, looked behind her and shouted to Oliver "and two mochas would be lovely"

Sitting at an empty table, Claire sat down and just looked at Eve with pained eyes. When two Mochas were plonked down on the table, she nodded her thanks but still stared at Eve. Waiting for the words she didn't ever want to say, come out. Taking a deep breath she spoke.

"Shane cheated on me" Claire sipped her coffee.

"What the hell are you talking about? You know Shane would never do that to you. He loves you." Eve questioned

"No he doesn't love me"

"Claire, would you care to explain to me what's happened?" Eve raised her voice slightly

"I went home at lunch to grab some books... and Shane was there"

"And..."Eve encouraged her

"With another girl" Claire knew Eve wanted to know all the details, but she just couldn't bring herself say them.

"That son of a bitch! God Claire he's got hell coming his way, just wait till we get home. Claire I'm really sorry."

"Yeah", she spoke numbly, "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Michael's pov**

I opened the front door to be greeted with Eve viciously arguing with Shane. Claire was sitting on the bottom step with puffy, red eyes.

'Who do you think you are? If Claire wasn't enough for you, why didn't you just do the right thing and finish with her? But Shane you can't do the right thing can you?' Eve yelled.

Shane just stared numbly at her.

'Why did you do it?' Eve asked 'Come on answer me!'

'I don't know' Shane said looking at the floor. He then looked up at me 'Oh hey Mike, tell your girlfriend to back off so I can speak to Claire alone.'

'Why what's happened?' I asked confused.

'Why don't you tell your buddy what you've done Shane?' Eve smiled slyly.

Shane looked away from me 'I cheated on Claire' he whispered.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He loved Claire... didn't he?

'Why the fuck did you do that?' I turned on him. He went to say 'I don't know' again but I lifted a hand and said 'I want a real answer'.

'I met a girl. Sophie. She works with me. We got chatting and it all went from there. Claire came home at lunch today caught me in the act.'

'How long had it been going on?' I asked him

'3 months' he said. I couldn't believe I was hearing this. I heard Claire inhale deeply and her pulse rate quicken.

'3 months? You're kidding right? How could you do this to Claire? I want you out of this house. You've got an hour to get your stuff together. Enjoy your life with Sophie.' I couldn't even look at him.

Oh Just to say, you aren't the only one she's fucking. I overheard some boys talking at Common Grounds the other day. Apparently she's great in the sack.' Eve added.

I walked over to where Eve was leaning over Claire, comforting her. 'We don't want you here no more' I glared at him. Claire said nothing. She just stared at a discoloured spot on the front door.

'Man you can't do this! This is my home' Shane yelled.

'No this is our home' I gestured at myself, Eve and Claire.

Suddenly Shane was coming at me, full speed, trying to hit me. I blocked his punch but he caught me with his other fist in the stomach. I doubled over for a second breathing heavily. I brought my fist up and it made contact with his face. He let me go and clutched his bleeding nose. I used his sudden weakness to run past him, open the front door and push him out. Full force.

'What about my stuff?' He shouted through the closed door.

I turned round, pointed my finger at Eve and said 'Go get some of his clothes. Throw them out the window for him.'

Eve obediently ran upstairs leaving me and Claire alone in an awkward silence. I walked over to her and sat next to her. She put her head onto my shoulder and I put my arm around her. She cried silently as I smelled her strawberry shampoo... wishing I could twirl it round my fingers and tuck it behind her ear. God! What was I thinking? She was clearly upset and her I was, fantasizing. Hearing Eve walking across the landing towards us, I let Claire go. She leaned away from me and put her head against the wall.

'Thank you' she whispered in a voice laced with beauty.

I reached for her hand, squeezed it lightly, got up and ran up the stairs to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been ages since I posted the last chapter. I've had lots of tests to revise for and a tonne of homework to do **

**Thanks for the great reviews! Please carry on reading and reviewing **

**Shane's POV**

Shane walked aimlessly away, from what an hour ago, had been his home. He couldn't help but think about Claire's face when she was sitting on the stairs. She showed no emotion. Had she even cried? And she hadn't looked at him once, just stared numbly at the floor.

He had no idea where he was going; he just walked until his feet ached. He'd been staring down at the floor the whole time he'd been moving. He glanced up and was surprised to see Oliver standing in the doorway of Common Grounds motioning for him to walk over.

'What are you doing out in the dark? You of all people know Morganville isn't safe when the sun goes down.' Oliver questioned

'What do you want?' Shane asked glumly

'What makes you think I want anything boy?'

'You don't care about my problems. Piss off.' Shane started to walk away.

'Wait' Oliver raised his voice slightly. 'I have a proposal for you.' He opened the door to the nearly empty coffee shop. 'Go straight to my office at the back.'

Completely Puzzled, Shane didn't know what to do. Should he go back to the house, apologise and say he'd been stupid and that he loved Claire... but was he sorry? And did he really love Claire?

Lifting his head, he squared his shoulders and followed Oliver into Common Grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and review guys! Oh and I do my best to make them sound American. But because I'm British, it's really difficult. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Eve's POV**

Eve was seriously debating with herself. Should she confront Michael and demand why he'd gone to sit next to Claire on the stairs, and comforted her so affectionately? Or should she just pretend she hadn't seen anything. She'd gone straight to Shane's room when Michael had told her to grab some of his stuff. She'd grabbed a few t-shirts and two pairs of jeans, and thrown them out of the window to an angry Shane standing below. He'd just looked at them, glared up at Eve, turned her back on them both and strode off into the distance. She'd turned, walked out of Shane's room and across the landing.

She'd been stunned to see Michael with his arm around Claire and her head on his shoulder. She'd witnessed the way he'd looked longingly at her. She'd seen the way he gently squeezed her hand. When he'd got up, she'd tip-toed quickly into the shadows and he'd bounded into his room.

It'd been about 45 minutes since the argument and finally deciding on what she was going to do, she got up and padded barefoot out of her bedroom. Eve headed towards her boyfriend's room. Knocking lightly on the door she went in.

He was standing with his back to her, by the window, staring out into the dark street.

'You okay?' She asked

He turned. 'Yeah I'm just tired.' He sat down heavily on the bed.

'Yeah, well you did just have a fight with Shane. It was pretty cool by the way. You looked like a superhero but without the tight pants. Boy I'd love to see you wearing those.' She walked slowly over to him and sat down next to him.

'You'll never get me into anything tight and stretchy' he didn't look at her. He stared at the wall opposite him.

She put her hand on his thigh and drew circles with her index finger. 'I know' she grinned and turned to face him. She lifted a hand to his cheek and turned his head to face her. 'I think we need to forget about what happened tonight... at least for a little while.' She smiled seductively. Tilting her head up, she leaned in to kiss him but he just turned away and she ended up kissing his cheek.

'Not now.' He said simply.

Feeling defeated, Eve got up and ran out of the room.

She didn't know if he'd seen the tears running down her rouged cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter, I just haven't had any time whatsoever to carry on writing. I'm going to try and upload a chapter once a week so hopefully, it'll be done by the end of the summer holidays (6 weeks away). I'd just like to say thanks to all my lovely readers who reviewed and made me realise, I needed to start writing again. It's a bit short but I've got to get back into the swing of things. Enjoy!**_

**Shane's POV**

He didn't know what he was doing.

Shane was sitting opposite Oliver at his desk, going over Oliver's proposal in his head.

'Well what do you say?' asked Oliver

'I don't know, it's such a big thing. I just...I don't know' Shane answered staring at the vampire sitting opposite him.

'If you're worried about what your friends will say, don't be.'

'I'm not but it's the thought that they'll eventually go on without me and I'll just be the black mark that used to be part of their family' Shane replied with tears in his eyes.

'I don't care about that Shane; all I care about is my proposal.' Oliver said, looking bored.

Shane looked at him... really looked at him. Could Shane really become... no, he thought.

'How did you figure it out? I thought it was top secret' Shane quizzed

'It is and I don't know if it will work. I'm going to be blunt Shane; you're going to be my guinea pig. If it works then yip-de-doo but if it doesn't, I'm not going to lose sleep over it'

'You're a bastard, you know that right?'

'I try my best' said Oliver with a hint of a smile.

'What's in it for me?' Shane asked

'Power Shane, Power. Oh and a decent amount of money'

Shane thought about it, he rolled over it in his head. He could really do with some extra cash, but at such a price... what would everyone say? His father would disown him completely. And Claire... what would she say? Even though he'd fucked around, he still had some feelings for her. But would this completely destroy her? No, he'd already destroyed her.

What else did he have to worry about? All his friends hated him. In a way, he was glad of that. This would make it so much easier.

He'd already decided his answer to Oliver; he'd answered it in his head when he'd first heard the proposal.

'Okay Oliver, you can use me as your guinea pig' Shane said without hesitation.

Oliver smiled. 'Now we're talking boy' he said.

Shane was going to become a vampire.


End file.
